Volume 2
Special/Fore Notes :::Terms within brackets are terms that need checking do to differences between translations. :::This page contains into from the scanlation teams: BNC and A Team. :::Unlike the first volume and all others after, Volume 2 does not contain cover-like artwork at the beginning of the chapters, if fact, the volume lacks any and all indicators of chapters. :::As such, Volume 2 shall be considered a chapter as a whole, until the time that chapters can be distinguished. The group arrives in Kelvin, and Id and Ilran participate in the local tournament. Synopsis The group arrives in Kelvin. The town is the birthplace Lauri, a famous magician, which is celebrated with a Magic Tournament every ten years. Ilran, who is shocked that Id doesn't know who Lauri is, tells Id about Lauri's rise to fame, battling a dark magician. Grey, after pointing out the Ilian's Temple to Id, has a slight altercation with some thugs. Afterwards, Grey runs into a girl Lula and the group is conned into eating at the Season. Id also convinces Irlina to stay in town for one more day when she voices that she wanted to continue traveling. While they eat, Ilran tells the party that he, himself, was participating in the tournament; the reward: the Great Mage's staff and 2,000 gold. When hearing of the award, Grey decides to enter but is told that only people with knowledge of magic are allowed to participate; like a swordmaster, who can fuse mana into their swords. Grey asks Id to teach him when Reindeph suggests that Id enter and Id stated that anyone could use his techniques, as they are not magic. Before Id could reply, the thugs from earlier barge into the tavern. After Hael distracts Grey from recognizing the thugs, Id promises to teach him when they had the time to do so. With that, the thugs draw attention when they make sexual advances on Lula and hit her father, the tavern's proprietor, causing Grey to recognize them. Grey sweet talks Hael into letting him fight. When Grey gets ready to strike back at their leader, after being knocked down, two of the thugs start to beat him with folding stools. When Reindelph voices concern, Grey says that it is his fight and that we does not want anyone to interfere. Id secretly interferes, however, using Water Sphere Flick/Freeze Ray, giving Grey the chance to fight back and overcome the thugs. However, Irlina saw him and asks the big question, “Who are you?” When he responds that he is just Id, she questions him further about what he just did. Saying that, “it seemed similar to summoning.” Id worms his way out of answering Irlina by having Grey show him the rooms. Back in the their room, Id and Lamia have a small chat and Lamia transforms into an ornamental hairpin that she found in Id's memories so they could watch the fireworks. During the fireworks Lauri and calls for a time of prayer to the god Lord Ilian. During this time, Id feels a killing intent. The man behind the intent uses the dark power of Ragnyrooknamoon to destroy the top of the tower above Lauri. Lauri uses an ancient power to send the falling debris to another dimension. The next day Grey wakes up late, while Ilran and Id register for the tournament. Using the Child/Dragon Eye to find out the magical level (called circle) of an individual, Id registers as a 3rd Circle and Ilran as a 5th Circle. Both pass as the minimal requirement for a mage is 4th Circle and for a Swordsman or Warrior 3rd Circle. The tournament starts with Id facing off against the Dark Dwarf Gerais. She attacks Id, first with circle 3 spell Tornado, followed up with the circle 5 spell Burning Tornado. Id surprisingly dodges the attack and knocks out Gerais. In another match, A.T. Kenny gains a victory using a circle 4 spell, Pen-point. Ilran faces off with a mage called Reinein/Leynain. He wins the round, but only after canceling all of her spells easily with his own and then burning her to a crisp. The next match pins Lauri's son, Lunian against the dark mage, called K. It is a quick, one sided, match in which Lunian's right arm is badly injured and his left arm is blown off. Later, the dark mage is called out that night by three officials sent by Lauri to escort him the the main school building. He refuses by severely injuring two of them in the blink of an eye. The mage catches Id, who had followed the four, and threatens to kill him if he intervenes any more and leaves Id wondering at his last words: Human who is not human. Back at Lauri's, Duke Klein and Gente Swordakaru/Rhihazent Sordakar voice their displeasure of the dark mage, wanting him disqualified and his magic sealed for his actions. Lauri, however, orders for precautions to be put up around the arena. Id meets up with Ilran, who has jitters for the match the next day and can't sleep. After rambling to Id, Ilran calms down and the two go to their beds. The next day, Id faces off against Max. After a fierce psychological battle, the battle begins. Max attacks Id with his fists, having them dodged, he resorts to his trump card, Double Fire. Id counters with Bing Jang: Cold Ice Wall/Freezing Road Of Ice. Id ends the match with Shin Ill Jang: Quick Wind Changing Palm/First Spell Of The God Of Wind. The next match is Vulcan and Gacha (not seen). A later match ends with a contestant called Douglas taken out by Meteor. The final match of the day is between Ilran and the dark mage, K. Ilran starts out with Bob/Boh Buhb; law of walking/movement that Id had taught him the night before, and followed up with Shake Ground and of Heaven/Furies of the Heavens. The dark mage, surprisingly, is unhurt by the attack. Lamia tells Id that the mage is not human, that he smells of a demon. The dark mage, who Lauri now recognizes, attacks with Soul Sucker From Hell which summons a large maw that swallows Ilran. Characters in Order of Appearance :Irlina :Ilran :Hael :Reindelph :Grey :Id :Lamia (as a sword) :Lauri :Cleon (unnamed; enemy of Lauri) :Lula :Tommy K Tami K :Gerais :A.T. Kenny :Reinein/Leynain :Lunian/Rhunian :K (Cleon: as first named) :Duke Klein :Riha Gente Swordakaru/Rhihazent Sordakar :Max :Douglas Category:Chapters